


Direction

by awkward_tumbleweed



Series: About Trevelyan: Commander Cullen Rutherford [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_tumbleweed/pseuds/awkward_tumbleweed
Summary: In which Commander Cullen Rutherford of the Inquisition discover that the proclaimed Herald of Andraste has no sense of direction.





	Direction

Emma Fae Trevelyan had no sense of direction.

This is the first (among many) thing that Cullen learns about the Herald. After meeting with her officially at Haven, and discussing the Inquisition's next steps, she was off to the Hinterlands to talk with Mother Giselle. And while he didn't get to properly know the woman, he thought her to be quite capable. So when they arrive back to Haven, he found it quite hard to believe when Cassandra tells him that Trevelyan had absolutely no sense of direction.

His brows had raised at her words, his shield arm lowered just a bit, but it was enough obviously for Cassandra to break his defense and knock him back a few steps. He thought perhaps she only said it to distract him.

But then later on, as he continued overseeing his men's training, he found her stomp out of the treeline, letters clutched in one hand, and a bulk of elfroot in the other with a look of frustration furrowing her dark brows. She kept her silver gaze on the ground as she stalked past him and the training grounds, and headed straight for the smithy. However, when she got there, her frustration turned into confusion. He was staring, and Rylen had taken notice, but he couldn't help but watch as she talked to Harritt, frowned, then turned on her heel and backtrack until she was at Haven's gates. When the heavy wood closed behind her, his eyes turned to where Cassandra stood, only to find the Seeker already watching him.

The look she gave him said that she hadn't been hoping to distract him with her words during their match. Emma Fae Trevelyan really had no sense of direction.

Maker help them all.

Cullen had half a mind to have someone put together a map of Haven specifically for Trevelyan, but not few days later, and he found her walking about, seemingly adjusted to her surroundings. Still, he took note of how sometimes, she'd suddenly stop in her steps, look around, then either continue forward or turn.

Then one day, she wandered into the training grounds, her eyes sweeping over his sparring recruits, before she came to stand next to him. She wasn't lost this time, he realized. She came to him not because she couldn't remember which path to take, and was about to ask him in a timid voice for directions, but out of her own conscious choice. The thought made something in his stomach flip that had him snapping at a recruit about his shield handling. When that did nothing to disperse of the feeling, he gave his lieutenant, who was standing just behind him and off to his shoulder, an order about making sure their men would be prepared for a real fight.

All the while, he could feel Trevelyan's eyes on him.

The feeling worsened, and with no one else to bark orders at, he finally turned to her.

Andraste preserve him, but the feeling grew when she smiled at him after he apologized for suddenly becoming passionate as he talked about the Inquisition, and it didn't disappear when he was pulled back to his duties. It didn't seem like it had any intention of leaving, really, seemingly content to settle and grow within him.

And all because of a rogue that had been proclaimed the Herald of Andraste who had no sense of direction.


End file.
